


Bed Time

by Multiversal_Misfit



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Epic Mickey
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Boris, Mentioned Cup bros, Mentioned Felix the Cat, Mentioned Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiversal_Misfit/pseuds/Multiversal_Misfit
Summary: Boris is gone, and Bendy is feeling off by the entire situation. No one deals with these things alone in this place though. [Ink Squad Roommates AU]





	Bed Time

**Author's Note:**

> [situation is up to debate on Boris’s disappearance. Can be considered game’s in canon explanation, or Boris simply being away for the time being.   
> Sort of AU where the Ink Squad all sleep in the same apartment--  
> Er, Studio?? Who knows. They're all roommates. Pre game timeline, some point before the studio closing.  
> AU aspects: Roomate Ink Squad, Cup siblings have their own show?, Oswald and Mickey know each other. 
> 
> Inspired by Memekeymouse.tumblr.com, pretty much the coolest nerd who made this ship possible for us all.]

__He's not used to sleeping alone.

 

It's a complicated statement. He's a demon. He doesn't _**need**_ to sleep. Just like he doesn't need to breathe, or eat, or anything. But it feels nice, pretending to. And Boris, Boris always felt better when he slept with him.

 

Bendy always had trouble saying no to the big guy. It's why they lived here now, the room filled with other sleeping toons. The Cup siblings tangled in strange positions that almost looked like they wrestle in their sleep. Felix was a cuddler, always sharing with someone, mostly Oswald and Mickey these days. They didn't have beds, just mattresses, blankets, and each other. A big ol’ sleep over. Boris loved it, Bendy tolerated it.

 

But Boris wasn't here now. It was just Bendy and their blankets. It's weird, almost wrong. He's small enough to lay on the wolf’s chest, giving Boris the security he needed and Bendy a comfy place to wait out the evening until the group’s next adventure. Actually laying on the mattress and pillow was a foreign concept.

 

He _**hated**_ it.

 

Stupid Boris, Stupid mattress, Stupid everyone, Stupid, Stupid--

 

“Bendy?”

 

Damn it. Of course he's awake. Bendy hadn't even realized in his discomfort of the situation his endless fidgeting he had reached over to the other bundle, and had disturbed **_him_**. Just his luck. Mr…Goody Two shoes who has to go try solving everyone’s problems. **_Damn it_**.

 

“Michael.” He always calls him his full name. Like they're **_actually_** friends enough for him to call him Mickey. Like he wanted to actually be friends with someone who was the biggest competition to him. Like he wants this mouse to care. “What are you doing awake?”

 

“I was going to ask you the same.” There's a snort as blankets shuffle; he doesn't care about Bendy’s formality. Why should he?

 

What an idiot.

 

“I'm a demon, I don't sleep. I just pretend to.”

 

“I know. But you don't move around this much.” Mickey’s voice is soft, just enough for the others to sleep soundly but for the words to drift to Bendy. Just like almost everything he does. Considerate, careful. So. Damn. **_Nice_**. “Is it because Boris isn't here?”

 

“What’s it to you?”

 

The harsh tone must have been enough, Mickey doesn’t ask any other question and Bendy simply listens to the mixture of snores and breathes around them. Quiet enough as it ever will be in this place.

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Finally came the Mouse’s response, exactly as Bendy expected it to be. Nice guy toons, so predictable. Mickey may have been a troublemaker, but he was still known to be considerate. “Everyone knows you're only here because Boris wanted to be. You wouldn't abandon your friend.”

 

So he was predictable. Bendy never really tried to hide his distant enjoyment of their new home. Maybe he should have tried better? It was more of a home than the studio. It was always more of a home these days...

 

“Hey, Bendy?” Mickey can't let the silence live, and Bendy wonders if they're so adjusted to the dark Mickey can see his glare return. He’s not even phased. This was the toon who would take down someone 100 times his size without a breath wasted. Why would a glare from a roommate do anything to him. “Do you ever get tired?”

 

Mickey probably doesn't understand the loaded question, not the way Bendy does. Because maybe, he **_had_** another reason for this place. A reason he and Boris didn't want to share.

 

More of a home. It became that once Henry left. Once it all started going to shit with the humans and their problems. Outside and inside the studio, almost like walking the old place meant still replaying the arguments of late nights, the frustration of shouldering a company.

 

Losing the star power to your own co-worker who pulls better talents just because she's a perfect angel. For what? His own dying fame? Toons didn't feel? What was this then? The rotting hole in his gut, the fewer cartoons he's asked to do. Watching everyone else capture the world while he stays stuck, trapped in and drowning…

 

“All the time.”

 

He's not expecting the touch to his shoulder, the gentle squeeze and a too close smile. When did Mickey even get this close? Why the hell was he letting him? Why let anyone who wasn't Boris gets close?

 

“It'll get better. You've always been a toon to find your way…” Still gentle. Yet something seems stronger to these words. “I'll stay with you till Boris gets back. Besides, I think Felix and Oswald enjoy their extra room.”

 

He's not used to sleeping alone. It's weird, almost wrong. Sleeping with someone who wasn't Boris was a sensation that Bendy never wanted to find himself in. But there's something to this. A strange calm to Mickey's arm so close to his, the flick of his ear when Bendy turns just enough to catch his outline.

 

“Goodnight Bendy.”

 

“Goodnight.. Mickey.”

 

Mickey’s long asleep when Bendy whispers back, and long asleep when for the first time in his existence, Bendy feels himself tugged into the world of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I can't write 1930's Sass Master Mick.


End file.
